


Two Paths

by babyinosuke



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, aged-up, joke, uh weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyinosuke/pseuds/babyinosuke
Summary: Dio and Jojo meet each other and well it takes an interesting turn
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar
Kudos: 15





	Two Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time doing these type of stuff so don’t go so hard on me

Two Paths  
(Totally not a Jojo x Dio fanfic) made by the pillar men  
It all started on a windy day, father and I was having dinner when we heard horses. Roses, our butler went went to see who was outside our door while I messily finished my plate. I stumbled outside and saw a boy with piss colored hair, I hated him already. I grumble but I force a smile onto my face welcoming our guest.  
“You must be Dio Brando right?” I ask.  
“And you’re Jonathan, heir to the Joestars.” Dio states  
“Yes. Please, call me Jojo.”  
Danny, my beloved dog ran towards Dio, licking his face with his long slippery tongue. The piss boy punched Danny with such force. “Hey! What did you do that for?!” I scream at Dio, ‘did his parents even raise him correctly?’ I think to myself.  
“Oh. My bad, you’re disgusting mutt should be caged.” He smirked. I run towards Danny, checking if he’s still alive, his eyes are rolled up to the back of his head, as well as tongue sticking out. I was about to throw punches at him, but Father comes out from the mansion.  
“Fighting already?” Father tsked “I would know what this is about.”  
“Sorry. The dog jumped at me and in my haste I struck it.” Dio said in defense.  
Father leads Dio in the mansion.  
“Welcome to the manor.” Father said warmly “Consider yourself a part of the family.”  
Well after that, Dio would try to make my life a living hell, ruining my reputation completely, spreading false rumors about me, making me seem like I was the bad guy.

One day I had been looking out onto the field of grass, when suddenly this young pale girl had bombarded me with a basket of berries.  
“E-Enjoy them!” She said as she ran full speed into the distance.  
I was more than delighted, as I smiled to myself. After that occurrence, we kept meeting up and started to get closer,I soon found out her name was Erina Pendleton. What a beautiful girl she was…

Until Dio had found out about Erina. After he had found out that life was getting a bit better for me, he stole Erina’s first kiss!

I found out that she was assaulted , when she had started ignoring me. “Dio! What did you do to Erina?!”  
I throw a punch at Dio but I miss his face. Dio then struck me with his elbow hard.  
“GAHHH!!!” I squirm.  
“Want to repeat our boxing match we had today?” Dio inquired. “Be my guest.”  
Dio then cast me aside into the wall.  
I can’t beat Dio… But if I lose, I'll spend the rest of my life cowering in his shadow. I thought. Most of all, I have to fight for Erina’s honor.  
I sprint towards Dio and try to punch him, but he dodges my punch with his arms. Dio then kicked me in the face with his knee mercilessly. I then grab Dio’s head and butted my head onto his so hard that blood had spurted out of his nose. I throw multiple punches to his face until he had fallen to the ground.  
“You bastard! How dare you strike me?” Dio said with tears streaming down his face. He then stepped towards me and pulled a knife from his back. I was getting ready for him to strike me but father came in and intervened.  
“Stop it both of you!” Father scolded. “I know boys your age are prone to fisticuffs. However, Jojo, I just witnessed you pummel Dio mercilessly after he had no chance at winning.”  
“But Father!-” I shout.  
“Both of you to your chambers! No excuses!” Father interrupts. “I will decide your punishment later.”  
Then, something tragic had happened the day after. Dio had put Danny into the furnace! I fled into my room and had a dreamless slumber. I woke up thinking about Danny and the memories we had together. I had lost my last comfort, and now I had no one else to confide in. Damn that piss boy to the depths of Hell!

____________________________________________________________

(After many years)

Dio and I have grown up side by side, I had started to think Dio wasn’t such a bad guy after a while. We were on the same football team and we always worked well together.  
“Dio! Catch!” I throw a football at Dio.  
Dio acts fast as he catches it with one hand.

____________________________________________________________

(Dio’s POV)

Jojo was soaked in sweat, panting hard, and utterly exhausted. I noticed this and smirked. I took my opportunity to take advantage of this.  
“Heyyy Jojo! Could we hang out after we get cleaned up?” I ask innocently. He turned to me with his sky blue eyes.  
“U-uh… sure?” Jojo replied confused.  
After we showered and changed, I met in his room. I got up close to him and put my hand on his thigh.  
“Uh.. Dio? What’re you doing?” He pulls back a little.  
I lean in and slide my tongue in his mouth. Jojo tried to push me away but I could tell that he likes it. I pressed my knee against his crotch, which made him let out a small moan.  
After a while, both of us break free for a gulp of air our mouths are both still connected by a string of saliva. I kiss him again and slid my hand into his pants and started to rub his cock.  
“D-D-Dio!” Jojo yelps.  
“Shhh.. Or father will wake up..” I whisper in his ear.  
I slip my hand under his shirt, grabbing a hard nipple. Jojo gasps and shudders at my cold fingers.  
“You like it… baby?” I smirk.  
“Dio…” He moans.  
Swiftly I destroyed his clothes in one go.  
“Dio!” He whisper-shouted. Jojo tried to cover himself, especially his private parts.  
I chuckled. “Shy? Don’t be! Aren’t we both… bro’s?” After that point the room was filled with noises,I thrusted into Jojo with passion.

I’m so sorry for this


End file.
